Catégorie:Albums mp3
0-9 1349 * 2001 : 1349 (EP) * 2003 : Liberation * 2004 : Beyond the Apocalypse * 2005 : Hellfire * 2009 : Maggot Fetus... Teeth Like Thorns (EP) * 2009 : Revelations of the Black Flame * 2010 : Demonoir * 2014 : Massive Cauldron of Chaos The 4-Skins * 1982 : The Good, the Bad & the 4-Skins * 1983 : A Fistful of... 4-Skins * 2010 : The Return A Abbath * 2016 : Abbath Abnormality * 2010 : The Collective Calm in Mortal Oblivion (EP) * 2012 : Contaminating the Hive Mind * 2016 : Mechanisms of Omniscience Aborted * 1999 : The Purity of Perversion * 2001 : Engineering the Dead * 2003 : Goremageddon: The Saw and the Carnage Done * 2004 : The Haematobic EP (EP) * 2005 : The Archaic Abattoir * 2007 : Slaughter & Apparatus: A Methodical Overture * 2008 : Strychnine.213 * 2010 : Coronary Reconstruction (EP) * 2012 : Global Flatline * 2014 : Scriptures of the Dead (EP) * 2014 : The Necrotic Manifesto * 2016 : Termination Redux (EP) * 2016 : Retrogore * 2017 : Bathos (EP) AC/DC * 1975 : High Voltage (AUS) * 1975 : T.N.T. * 1976 : High Voltage (INT) * 1976 : Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (AUS) * 1976 : Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (INT) * 1977 : Let There Be Rock (AUS) * 1977 : Let There Be Rock (INT) * 1978 : Powerage * 1979 : Highway to Hell * 1980 : Back in Black * 1981 : For Those About to Rock We Salute You * 1983 : Flick of the Switch * 1984 : '74 Jailbreak (EP) * 1985 : Fly on the Wall * 1986 : Who Made Who * 1988 : Blow Up Your Video * 1990 : The Razors Edge * 1995 : Ballbreaker * 2000 : Stiff Upper Lip * 2008 : Black Ice * 2010 : Iron Man 2 * 2014 : Rock or Bust Accept * 1979 : Accept * 1980 : I'm a Rebel * 1981 : Breaker * 1982 : Restless and Wild * 1983 : Balls to the Wall * 1985 : Metal Heart * 1986 : Russian Roulette * 1989 : Eat the Heat * 1993 : Objection Overruled * 1994 : Death Row * 1996 : Predator * 2010 : Blood of the Nations * 2012 : Stalingrad: Brothers in Death * 2014 : Blind Rage * 2017 : The Rise of Chaos Aerosmith * 1973 : Aerosmith * 1974 : Get Your Wings * 1975 : Toys in the Attic * 1976 : Rocks * 1977 : Draw the Line * 1979 : Night in the Ruts * 1982 : Rock in a Hard Place * 1985 : Done with Mirrors * 1987 : Permanent Vacation * 1989 : Pump * 1993 : Get a Grip * 1997 : Nine Lives * 2001 : Just Push Play * 2004 : Honkin' on Bobo * 2012 : Music from Another Dimension! After Forever * 2000 : Prison of Desire * 2001 : Decipher * 2003 : Exordium * 2004 : Invisible Circles * 2005 : Reimagine * 2007 : After Forever Agnostic Front * 1983 : United Blood * 1984 : Victim in Pain * 1986 : Cause for Alarm * 1987 : Liberty and Justice for... * 1992 : One Voice * 1998 : Something's Gotta Give * 1999 : Riot, Riot, Upstart * 2001 : Dead Yuppies * 2004 : Another Voice * 2007 : Warriors * 2011 : My Life My Way * 2015 : The American Dream Died The Agonist * 2007 : Once Only Imagined * 2009 : Lullabies for the Dormant Mind * 2012 : Prisoners * 2015 : Eye of Providence * 2016 : Five Airbourne * 2004 : Ready to Rock * 2007 : Runnin' Wild * 2010 : No Guts. No Glory. * 2013 : Black Dog Barking * 2016 : Breakin' Outta Hell Aldious * 2009 : Dear Slave * 2010 : Deep Exceed * 2011 : Determination * 2013 : District Zero * 2014 : Dazed and Delight * 2015 : Radiant A * 2017 : Unlimited Diffusion Alestorm * 2008 : Captain Morgan's Revenge * 2009 : Black Sails at Midnight * 2011 : Back Through Time * 2014 : Sunset on the Golden Age * 2017 : No Grave but the Sea Alice in Chains * 1990 : Facelift * 1992 : Sap * 1992 : Dirt * 1994 : Jar of Flies * 1995 : Alice in Chains * 2009 : Black Gives Way to Blue * 2013 : The Devil Put Dinosaurs Here Alter Bridge * 2004 : One Day Remains * 2007 : Blackbird * 2010 : AB III * 2013 : Fortress * 2016 : The Last Hero Amaranthe * 2011 : Amaranthe * 2013 : The Nexus * 2014 : Massive Addictive * 2016 : Maximalism Amon Amarth * 1998 : Once Sent from the Golden Hall * 1999 : The Avenger * 2001 : The Crusher * 2002 : Versus the World * 2004 : Fate of Norns * 2006 : With Oden on Our Side * 2008 : Twilight of the Thunder God * 2011 : Surtur Rising * 2013 : Deceiver of the Gods * 2016 : Jomsviking Andréas & Nicolas * 2010 : Super Chansons * 2014 : Singes du futur Angra * 1993 : Angels Cry * 1996 : Holy Land * 1998 : Fireworks * 2001 : Rebirth * 2004 : Temple of Shadows * 2006 : Aurora Consurgens * 2010 : Aqua * 2014 : Secret Garden * 2018 : ØMNI Annihilator * 1989 : Alice in Hell * 1990 : Never, Neverland * 1993 : Set the World on Fire * 1994 : King of the Kill * 1996 : Refresh the Demon * 1997 : Remains * 1999 : Criteria for a Black Widow * 2001 : Carnival Diablos * 2002 : Waking the Fury * 2004 : All for You * 2005 : Schizo Deluxe * 2007 : Metal * 2010 : Annihilator * 2013 : Feast * 2015 : Suicide Society * 2017 : For the Demented Anthrax * 1984 : Fistful of Metal * 1985 : Spreading the Disease * 1987 : Among the Living * 1988 : State of Euphoria * 1990 : Persistence of Time * 1993 : Sound of White Noise * 1995 : Stomp 442 * 1998 : Volume 8 - The Threat Is Real * 2003 : We've Come for You All * 2011 : Worship Music * 2016 : For All Kings Die Antwoord * 2010 : $O$ * 2012 : Ten$ion * 2014 : Donker Mag * 2016 : Mount Ninji and da Nice Time Kid Anvil * 1981 : Hard 'n' Heavy * 1982 : Metal on Metal * 1983 : Forged in Fire * 1987 : Strength of Steel * 1988 : Pound for Pound * 1991 : Worth the Weight * 1996 : Plugged in Permanent * 1997 : Absolutely No Alternative * 1999 : Speed of Sound * 2001 : Plenty of Power * 2002 : Still Going Strong * 2004 : Back to Basics * 2007 : This Is Thirteen * 2011 : Juggernaut of Justice * 2013 : Hope in Hell * 2016 : Anvil Is Anvil * 2018 : Pounding the Pavement Aphasia * 1999 : Mirage on the Ice * 2001 : Wings of Fire * 2003 : Labyrinth in My Heart * 2004 : Wild and Innocent * 2006 : Gambler * 2017 : Ever-lasting Blue Apocalyptica * 1996 : Plays Metallica by Four Cellos * 1998 : Inquisition Symphony * 2000 : Cult * 2003 : Reflections * 2005 : Apocalyptica * 2007 : Worlds Collide * 2010 : 7th Symphony * 2015 : Shadowmaker Arch Enemy * 1996 : Black Earth * 1998 : Stigmata * 1999 : Burning Bridges * 2001 : Wages of Sin * 2003 : Anthems of Rebellion * 2005 : Doomsday Machine * 2007 : Rise of the Tyrant * 2011 : Khaos Legions * 2014 : War Eternal * 2017 : Will to Power Аркона (Arkona) * 2004 : Возрождение * 2004 : Лепта * 2005 : Во славу великим! * 2007 : От сердца к небу * 2009 : Гой, Роде, гой! * 2011 : Слово * 2014 : Явь * 2018 : Храм Armored Saint * 1984 : March of the Saint * 1985 : Delirious Nomad * 1987 : Raising Fear * 1991 : Symbol of Salvation * 2000 : Revelation * 2001 : Nod to the Old School * 2010 : La Raza * 2015 : Win Hands Down The Arrs * 2005 : ...et la douleur est la même * 2007 : Trinité * 2009 : Héros assassin * 2012 : Soleil noir * 2015 : Χρόνος/Khrónos Asia * 1982 : Asia * 1983 : Alpha * 1985 : Astra * 1992 : Aqua * 1994 : Aria * 1996 : Arena * 1999 : Rare * 2001 : Aura * 2004 : Silent Nation * 2008 : Phoenix * 2010 : Omega * 2012 : XXX * 2014 : Gravitas Astarte * 1998 : Doomed Dark Years * 2000 : Rise from Within * 2002 : Quod Supericus Sicut Inferius * 2004 : Sirens * 2007 : Demonized At the Gates * 1992 : The Red in the Sky Is Ours * 1993 : With Fear I Kiss the Burning Darkness * 1994 : Terminal Spirit Disease * 1995 : Slaughter of the Soul * 2014 : At War with Reality * 2018 : To Drink from the Night Itself Atari Teenage Riot * 1995 : Delete Yourself! * 1997 : The Future of War * 1999 : 60 Seconds Wipe Out * 2011 : Is This Hyperreal? * 2014 : Reset AtomA * 2012 : Skylight Atreyu * 2002 : Suicide Notes and Butterfly Kisses * 2004 : The Curse * 2006 : A Death-Grip on Yesterday * 2007 : Lead Sails Paper Anchor * 2009 : Congregation of the Damned * 2015 : Long Live Audioslave * 2002 : Audioslave * 2005 : Out of Exile * 2006 : Revelations Autopsy * 1989 : Several Survival * 1991 : Mental Funeral * 1992 : Acts of the Unspeakable * 1995 : Shitfun * 2011 : Macabre Eternal * 2013 : The Headless Ritual * 2014 : Tourniquets, Hacksaws and Graves Avantasia * 2001 : The Metal Opera * 2002 : The Metal Opera Pt. II * 2008 : The Scarecrow * 2010 : Angel of Babylon * 2010 : The Wicked Symphony * 2013 : The Mystery of Time (A Rock Epic) * 2016 : Ghostlights Avatarium * 2013 : Avatarium * 2015 : The Girl with the Raven Mask * 2017 : Hurricanes and Halos Avenged Sevenfold * 2001 : Sounding the Seventh Trumpet * 2003 : Waking the Fallen * 2005 : City of Evil * 2007 : Avenged Sevenfold * 2010 : Nightmare * 2013 : Hail to the King * 2016 : The Stage B Babymental * 2014 : Babymetal * 2016 : Metal Resistance Bad Religion * 1982 : How Could Hell Be Any Worse? * 1983 : Into the Unknown * 1988 : Suffer * 1989 : No Control * 1990 : Against the Grain * 1992 : Generator * 1993 : Recipe for Hate * 1994 : Stranger Than Fiction * 1996 : The Gray Race * 1998 : No Substance * 2000 : The New America * 2002 : The Process of Belief * 2004 : The Empire Strikes First * 2007 : New Maps of Hell * 2010 : The Dissident of Man * 2013 : True North * 2013 : Christmas Songs Le Bal des Enragés * 2010 : Live * 2013 : Le Grand Retour Bananarama * 1983 : Deep Sea Skiving * 1984 : Bananarama * 1986 : True Confessions * 1987 : Wow! * 1991 : Pop Life * 1993 : Please Yourself * 1995 : Ultra Violet * 2001 : Exotica * 2005 : Drama * 2009 : Viva Band-Maid * 2017 : Just Bring It * 2018 : World Domination Band of Skulls * 2009 : Baby Darling Doll Face Honey * 2012 : Sweet Sour * 2014 : Himalayan * 2016 : By Default The Bangles * 1984 : All Over the Place * 1986 : Different Light * 1988 : Everything * 2003 : Doll Revolution * 2011 : Sweetheart of the Sun Bathory * 1984 : Bathory * 1985 : The Return...... * 1987 : Under the Sign of the Black Mark * 1988 : Blood Fire Death * 1990 : Hammerheart * 1991 : Twilight of the Gods * 1994 : Requiem * 1995 : Octagon * 1996 : Blood on Ice * 2001 : Destroyer of Worlds * 2002 : Nordland I * 2003 : Nordland II Батюшка (Batushka) * 2015 : Литоургиiа The Beach Boys * 1962 : Surfin' Safari * 1963 : Surfin' U.S.A. * 1963 : Surfer Girl * 1963 : Little Deuce Coupe * 1964 : Shut Down Volume 2 * 1964 : All Summer Long * 1964 : The Beach Boys' Christmas Album * 1964 : The Beach Boys Today! * 1965 : Summer Days (And Summer Nights!!) * 1965 : Beach Boys' Party! * 1966 : Pet Sounds * 1967 : Smiley Smile * 1967 : Wild Honey * 1968 : Friends * 1969 : 20/20 * 1970 : Sunflower * 1971 : Surf's Up * 1972 : Carl and the Passions - "So Tough" * 1973 : Holland * 1976 : 15 Big Ones * 1977 : Love You * 1978 : M.I.U. Album * 1979 : L.A. (Light Album) * 1980 : Keepin' the Summer Alive * 1985 : The Beach Boys * 1989 : Still Cruisin' * 1992 : Summer in Paradise * 1996 : Stars and Stripes Vol. 1 * 2012 : That's Why God Made the Radio The Beatles * Behemoth * Pat Benatar * Bérurier Noir * Billy Talent * The Birthday Massacre * Björk * The Black Dahlia Murder * Black Flag * Black Label Society * Black Sabbath * Blck Star Riders * Blind Guardian * Blink-182 * Blondie * 1978 : Parallel Lines Blood or Whiskey * Bloodbath * Blue Öyster Cult * Body Count * Bolt Thrower * Bölzer * Bon Jovi * The Boomtown Rats * Booze & Glory * Boredoms * Boston * David Bowie * Bridear * Buckcherry * Buffalo Springfield * Bullet for My Valentine * Burzum * Butcher Babies * Buzzcocks * C Candlemass * 2018 : House of Doom Cannabis Corpse * Cannibal Corpse * Carcass * Cathedral * Cattle Decapitation * Cavalera Conspiracy * Celtic Frost * 1987 : Into the Pandemonium Celtic Woman * Richard Cheese * Children of Bodom * Church of Misery * Cinderella * Cirith Ungol * The Clash * 1979 : London Calling Coal Chamber * Cockney Rejects * Conan * Alice Cooper * Coroner * Corrosion of Conformity * Corrupted * Coven * Cradle of Filth * The Cranberries * Crass * Crossfaith * Crowbar * Cruachan * Crucified Barbara * Crystal Viper * The Cult * Cult of Fire * The Cure * Cyntia * Cypress Hill * D Daft Punk * Dagoba * Danzig * Dark Funeral * Dark Tranquillity * The Darkness * Darkspace * Darkthrone * Dazzle Vision * Dead Kennedys * Death * Deep Purple * Def Leppard * Deftones * Deicide * Delain * Depeche Mode * Destrose * DevilDriver * Devo * Dimmu Borgir * Dio * Dir En Grey * Discharge * Disfiguring the Goddess * Disgorge * Dissection * The Distillers * Disturbed * DOLL$BOXX * The Donnas * The Doors * Doro * Down * DragonForce * Dream Theater * Dropkick Murphys * Drudkh * Duran Duran * E Edguy * Electric Light Orchestra * Electric Wizard * Eluveitie * Emerson, Lake & Palmer * Eminem * Emperor * Enhancer * Enslaved * Entombed * Entombed A.D. * Enya * Epica * Era * Ereb Altor * Eths * Europe * Eurythmics * Evanescence * exist†trace * Exodus * Extreme * Eyehategod * Eyes Set to Kill * F Faith No More * Faun * Fear and the Nervous System * Fear Factory * Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas * Fever Ray * Finntroll * Fish * Five Finger Death Punch * Fleetwood Mac * 1975 : Fleetwood Mac * 1977 : Rumours * 1979 : Tusk Flyleaf * Foo Fighters * Lita Ford * Foreigner * Funeral Mist * G Gallhammer * Galneryus * The Gathering * Genesis * Lisa Gerrard * Ghost * 2015 : Meliora * 2018 : Prequelle Girlschool * Gary Glitter * Roger Glover * The Go-Go's * God Seed * Godsmack * Gogol Premier * Gojira * Good Charlotte * 2002 : The Young and the Hopeless * 2004 : The Chronicles of Life and Death Gorgoroth * Gotthard * Grateful Dead * Green Day * 2004 : American Idiot * 2016 : Revolution Radio Guns N' Roses * 1987 : Appetite for Destruction Gwar * H Haemorrhage * Nina Hagen * Halestorm * HammerFall * Hatebreed * Hawkwind * Heart * Heaven & Hell * Helloween * Hollywood Vampires * Horrified * Horse the Band * The Human League * Huntress * Hüsker Dü * Hypocrisy * I I Declare War * Ice-T * Iced Earth * Das Ich * Billy Idol * Immortal * Impureza * In Flames * In This Moment * Iron Butterfly * Iron Maiden * 1980 : Iron Maiden * 1981 : Killers * 1982 : The Number of the Beast * 1983 : Piece of Mind * 1984 : Powerslave * 1986 : Somewhere in Time * 1988 : Seventh Son of a Seventh Son * 1992 : Fear of the Dark * 2000 : Brave New World The Iron Maidens * J Michael Jackson * Jane's Addiction * Jean Michel Jarre * 1976 : Oxygène Jefferson Airplane * Jethro Tull * The Jimi Hendrix Experience * 1967 : Are You Experienced Joan Jett * Janis Joplin * Journey * Judas Priest * Juliette & the Licks * K Kamelot * Kansas * Khonsu * Killswitch Engage * King Crimson * King Diamond * Kiss * 1979 : Dynasty Kittie * Korn * 2005 : See You on the Other Side * 2007 : [untitled] * 2016 : The Serenity of Suffering Korpiklaani * Kraftwerk * Kreator * Krokus * L L7 * Lacrimas Profundere * Lacuna Coil * Lady Gaga * Lamb of God * Cyndi Lauper * Avril Lavigne * 2002 : Let Go * 2004 : Under My Skin Leaves' Eyes * Led Zeppelin * Christopher Lee * Lez Zeppelin * Limp Bizkit * Lindemann * Linkin Park * Lizzy Borden * Lofofora * Lolita No. 18 * Lordi * 2018 : Sexorcism Loverboy * Lene Lovich * Ludwig von 88 * Lunachicks * Lynyrd Skynyrd * M Madball * Madness * Madonna * The Mahones * The Mamas & the Papas * Mano Negra * Manowar * Marduk * Marillion * Marilyn Manson * 1996 : Antichrist Superstar * 2000 : Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death) * 2003 : The Golden Age of Grotesque Bob Marley & the Wailers * Mary's Blood * Mass Hysteria * Mastodon * Maximum the Hormone * Mayhem * MC5 * Loreena McKennitt * Me First and the Gimme Gimmes * Meat Loaf * Megadeth * Freddie Mercury * Mercyful Fate * Meshuggah * Metallica * 1991 : Metallica * 2016 : Hardwired... to Self-Destruct Middle of the Road * Midnight Oil * Millencolin * Misfits * Miss May I * Monster Magnet * Monster Truck * The Moody Blues * Moonsorrow * Morbid Angel * Mortals * Motionless in White * Mötley Crüe * Motörhead * Mott the Hoople * Mr. Big * Municipal Waste * Muse * Mushroomhead * My Dying Bride * N Napalm Death * Nazareth * Neurosis * New Years Day * New York Dolls * Stevie Nicks * Nightwish * Nile * Nirvana * No Doubt * NOFX * Noir Désir * Northern Kings * O Obituary * Of Mice & Men * Mike Oldfield * Oomph! * Opeth * Orianthi * Orphaned Land * Ozzy Osbourne * 1980 : Blizzard of Ozz Otep * Overkill * P Pain * Pantera * 1990 : Cowboys from Hell * 1992 : Vulgar Display of Power Papa Roach * Paradise Lost * Parkway Drive * Pearl Jam * Pennywise * Pentagram * Katy Perry * Pink Floyd * Pleymo * 2002 : Episode 2: Medecine Cake The Pogues * 1985 : Rum Sodomy & the Lash The Police * Iggy Pop * Porcupine Tree * Possessed * Powerglove * Preschool Tea Party Massacre * Pretenders * The Pretty Reckless * Primordial * Prophets of Rage * Public Enemy * Q Suzi Quatro * Queen * Queensrÿche * Quiet Riot * R Rage Against the Machine * 1992 : Rage Against the Machine Rainbow * Rammstein * Ramones * 1976 : Ramones Les Ramoneurs de menhirs * 2007 : Dañs an diaoul * 2010 : Amzer an dispac'h * 2014 : Tan ar bobl Rancid * Ratt * Raven * The Real McKenzies * Red Hot Chili Peppers * REO Speedwagon * ReVamp * Rhapsody of Fire * Rise Against * The Rolling Stones * Rotting Christ * 1991 : Passage to Arcturo (EP) * 1993 : Thy Mighty Contract * 1994 : Non Serviam * 1996 : Triarchy of the Lost Lovers * 1997 : A Dead Poem * 1999 : Sleep of the Angels * 1999 : Der perfekte Traum (EP) * 2000 : Khronos * 2002 : Genesis * 2004 : Sanctus Diavolos * 2007 : Theogonia * 2010 : Aealo * 2013 : Κατά τον δαίμονα εαυτού * 2013 : Promo 1995 (EP) * 2016 : Rituals * 2018 : The Call (EP) Roxy Music * The Ruins of Beverast * Run-DMC * The Runaways * Rush * S Sabaton * Sacramentum * Saga * Saint Vitus * Samael * Saor * Satan * Joe Satriani * Satyricon * Saxon * Scandal * Scorpions * Seether * Seikima-II * Septicflesh * Sepultura * Sex Pistols * 1977 : Never Mind the Bollocks Here's the Sex Pistols The Shadows * Shinedown * Shonen Knife * Show-Ya * Sick of It All * Sigur Rós * Simon & Garfunkel * Sinergy * Siouxsie and the Banshees * Sirenia * Six Feet Under * Sixx:A.M. * Skálmöld * Skid Row * Skindred * Skyclad * Slade * Slagsmålsklubben * Slash * Slash's Snakepit * Slayer * Slipknot * 1999 : Slipknot The Slits * Patti Smith * Snoop Dogg * Sodom * Sonic Syndicate * Soulfly * Soundgarden * The Sounds * The Specials * Stance Punks * Status Quo * Steel Panther * Gwen Stefani * Steppenwolf * Stone Sour * Stone Temple Pilots * The Stooges * Stratovarius * Stupeflip * Styx * Subhumans * Suicidal Tendencies * Sum 41 * Sunn O))) * Supertramp * Sweet * Sybreed * Symphony X * System of a Down * 2001 : Toxicity T t.A.T.u. * 2002 : 200 km/h in the Wrong Lane T. Rex * Tagada Jones * Talking Heads * Tarja * Téléphone * Television * Tenacious D * Testament * Theatre of Tragedy * Therion * Thin Lizzy * Tool * Toy Dolls * Tristania * Trivium * Trollfest * Trust * Turbonegro * Luca Turilli's Rhapsody * Turisas * Twisted Sister * Tygers of Pan Tang * Týr * U U.D.O. * UB40 * Ugly Kid Joe * Ultra Vomit * 2017 : Panzer Surprise ! Ulver * The Undertones * UnSun * Uriah Heep * V Vader * Van Halen * 1978 : Van Halen * 1983 : 1984 Vanilla Ninja * Velvet Revolver * The Velvet Underground * Venom * 1981 : Welcome to Hell Versailles * Volbeat * W W.A.S.P. * Walking Papers * Walls of Jericho * Les Wampas * Wardruna * Warlock * Warrant * Watain * We Butter the Bread with Butter * White Zombie * Whitechapel * Whitesnake * The Who * Kim Wilde * Windir * Within Temptation * Wizzard * Wu-Tang Clan * X X Japan * Y "Weird Al" Yankovic * Yat-Kha * Yes * Z Rob Zombie * ZZ Top *